Close Your Eyes, I Have a Little Surprise
by mary-evy
Summary: TRADUCTION DE MISS PARK AVENUE! ONE-SHOT. Un DrAcOGiNnY. Lorsqu'Harry et Ginny se fiancent, Draco va les voir pour féliciter Ginny mais de vieux souvenirs l'envahi.


**Note de l'auteur : **Hiya peeps! Ici Miss Park Avenue. Bien, cette fois, mon histoire va être courte. *halète et s'évanouit* lol. Mais cette fois, c'est un Draco/Ginny. Oui, un Draco/Ginny. Mais j'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire plutôt que le couple. Si vous n'aimez pas les Draco/Ginny, vous avez juste à vous imaginer que c'est un autre couple, ok? Je vous ennuis alors lisez! SVP, Reviewez! 

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages et le principe de l'histoire d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling, l'histoire à la très talentueuse _Miss Park Avenue_ et moi je ne suis que l'humble traductrice! ^^ 

**Close Your Eyes, I Have a Little Surprise **

_Draco POV _

J'allais la trouver. Je n'avais pas de vrais amis, et elle était la plus proche de ce que je pouvais appeler ainsi que j'avais. 

Il y avait une chose que j'avais toujours aimée à son sujet. Ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient bruns comme tout le monde, mais pour moi, ils étaient les plus chaleureux yeux bruns que j'avais jamais vus. Ils luisaient toujours et brillaient avec espoir et bonté. Je sentais que je pourrais fondre juste en les regardant. Je n'ai pas vu pendant longtemps ces yeux. Et je vais les revoir encore une fois. Je m'en vais voir Ginny Weasley. 

Je suis apparut sur le Chemin de Traverse pour arrêter afin de boire. Je me suis rendu au Chaudron Baveur. Je me suis assis et ait commandé un petit gillywater _(NdT : Désolé, je trouve aucun mot français ressemblant à ça! ^^)_. Le serveur m'a jeté un coup d'œil et s'est mis à hurler, « Hey! Tu es la fils de Lucius Malfoy n'est-ce pas? »

J'ai regardé vers le serveur et j'ai dit, « Qui veut le savoir? » 

« Bien, je voulais juste dire, merci d'être venu de notre côté. Si vous n'agissiez pas comme espion pour nous, nous combattrions probablement toujours tous ces Mangemorts! »

« Euh.. Merci."  

J'ai regardé vers l'arrière. Personne n'aurait jamais pensé que le célèbre Serpentard Draco Malfoy; le sarcastique, fier Draco Malfoy, aurait rejoint le côté contre Voldemort. Naturellement, j'étais de son côté au début, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'a changé. 

_Flashback_

17 ans, graduation de Poudlard. Draco Malfoy marchait dans la rue, sans aucune intention de retourner à la maison. Il continuait à marcher et marcher, ne s'inquiétant vraiment pas où il allait, ou où il allait finir. Ça ne l'importait vraiment pas. Il voulait seulement mourir. Mourir parce qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Avec sa mère s'étant en allée, la seule personne vivante qui l'avait aimé en retour, était partie. Morte. Et son père? _Ouais bien sur. Il ne sait même pas ce que "amour" signifie. _Draco s'enfoncait dans ses pensées. _Personne ne m'aime. Plus personne. __Qui peut aimer quelqu'un de sombre, un sorcier de Serpentard comme moi? __Personne.  _

Il trouva un parc Moldu et décida de d'asseoir sous un arbre. Il ne le remarqua pas mais il commençait à faire ensoleillé. Maintenant, la lumière brillait au travers les feuilles des arbres. Draco se sentit légèrement mieux. Il était profondément ancré dans ses pensées lorsqu'il nota qu'une personne marchait près. Elle regardait Draco avec intéressement et se dirigeait droit vers lui.  

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Draco? Es-tu correct?"  

Draco regarda autour. Il se retrouva en train de fixer une fille rousse de 16 ans avec des yeux bruns, profonds, du nom de Ginny Weasley. Elle était renversante. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas lumineux comme ceux des autres Weasley, mais ils étaient d'un roux foncé, la couleur du cramoisi. Elle semblait douce comme les ailes d'un ange. Ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun profond, pareil comme toujours. Mais maintenant, ses yeux montraient du souci qui était dirigé vers la pâle Serpentard. 

"Bien, si ce n'est pas le bébé Weasley. Où est Potter? N'as-tu pas une autre chanson de St-Valentin à lui offrir?"  

Ginny se tenait là, et ni un ni l'autre ne soufflait un mot. Alors, elle brisa le silence. « Tu ne dois pas être comme ça Draco, tu n'as pas à être mesquin. »

Draco la regarda, choqué. C'était Ginny Weasley. Elle n'était plus la fragile, bête et instable Ginny Weasley. Elle était maintenant mature, et développée. 

"Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu Weas- »

« Et ce n'est pas Weasley. C'est Ginny. Et tu n'es pas Malfoy, tu es Draco. » 

"Alors, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu Ginny? », dit Draco en insistant sur le prénom. 

"Puisque je le veux. Tout le monde a ses propres raisons. Tu as les tiennes et j'ai les miennes. » 

"Bon! Veux-tu le savoir?! Je suis déprimé! Ma mère est morte, mon père est un ivre fou qui travail comme un maniaque pour essayer de contrôler le monde sorcier, et personne ne m'aime! Voilà! C'est tout! C'est pourquoi je suis triste!!!!"

Ginny ne répliqua rien à cet excès. Au lieu de cela, elle dit, « Lève toi et ferme tes yeux. »

"Pourquoi?" questionna Draco curieusement et avec méfiance.  

"Fais-le. C'est une petite surprise." 

Draco avec beaucoup d'hésitation se leva et ferma ses yeux. Il attendit, puis quelque chose se produisit. Il senti ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassait! Le baiser était doux au début, et Draco décida de lui répondre. Ils s'embrassèrent et Draco commença à exercer une pression sur le bas de sa tête afin de la rapprocher. Ginny posa ses mains autour du cou de Draco. Après plusieurs secondes, Ginny brisa le baiser. 

Draco dit avec expression, "Pourquoi as-tu fait cela?"

Ginny sourit à sa réaction. Puis, elle partie. 

_Fin du Flashback_

La dernière fois que je l'ai vue... c'était il y a 3 ans. _Je ne peux pas croire que je me rappelle toujours de cela_, ai-je pensé. 

Après cela, Voldemort s'est levé et il s'est assuré que tout le monde sache. Il a recommencé à tuer et j'étais son second commandant. Bien sur, je ne le voulais pas. Mais, mon idiot de père avait fait marquer la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras lorsque Voldemort avait été réincarné. 

J'ai levé ma manche gauche pour voir l'affreux crâne, avec un serpent dépassant de sa bouche. Je l'ai détesté. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me faire confiance, alors je suis allé vers Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé si je voulais être un espion, et j'ai accepté. Quand Voldemort est tombé, deux ans plus tôt, j'ai reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, Deuxième Classe pour avoir risqué ma vie, espionner contre Voldemort. 

Après voir reçu ma récompense, j'ai longtemps erré avant de trouver une petite maison où m'installer. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que je vois un article dans La Gazette des Sorciers, il y a quelques jours, annonçant les fiançailles de Ginny avec Potter. J'ai commencé à devenir fou. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, avoir une excuse pour aller la voir. 

J'ai fini mon _gillywater_, remercié le serveur et je suis parti. J'ai décidé de marcher pour passer le temps au lieu de transplaner ou de voler. J'ai marché dans la direction où Harry et Ginny étaient supposés de vivre. 

Alors, j'ai vu la maison. Je vais aller la voir. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ginny POV 

"POURQUOI! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CELA?! »

« Ginny, SVP, calme toi! Je n'ai pas fait cela pour te blesser! » 

« OUI TU LE VOULAIS! TU ES ALLÉ À HERMIONE, N'EST-CE PAS?" 

Harry était silencieux. 

"N'ESt-CE PAS? RÉPONDS MOI!!!" 

"Oui. Je t'aime aussi Ginny, mais pas de cette façon-»

« Oh! Tu m'aimes comme la petite soeur à Ron, c'est ça? »

"Non, Ginny, Je t'aime d'avantage que cela."

"Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. » Je me suis effondrée, mon cœur en sanglot. _Comment peut-il  me blesser comme cela? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble? _

"Hermione m'a appelée la nuit dernière, et elle m'a dit que... qu'elle m'aimait... et je crois que je l'aime en retour. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, c'est juste que je ne veux pas faire une erreur. » 

Je me suis assise, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Bien Harry. Autant que je déteste te dire ceci, je comprends. Je ne peux pas défaire l'amour. Va à Hermione, va à elle et aime-la. Comme tu m'as aimé. Mais, comprends que je ne serai probablement jamais plus la même. Au revoir Harry. »

Harry s'est tenu là, ne réagissant pas à ce que j'ai dit. Il est allé dans sa chambre et est revenu plus tard avec ses bagages. « Au revoir Ginny. Je vais toujours t'aimer. » 

Et il est parti. 

Je suis restée là, ne pensant pas ou ne disant rien. Je me suis accotée sur le mur et je suis tombé endormie. Je me suis réveillée, plusieurs heures plus tard. J'ai regardé tout autour, et me suis rappelée ce qui s'était passé. Tout ce qui s'était passé est entré en moi, et j'ai recommencé à sangloter. J'ai commencé à songer que peut-être je n'avais jamais aimé Harry. _Peut-être que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. _J'ai commencé à penser à d'autres personnes. _J'espère que Ron est heureux avec sa femme. __Et... Harry. _Une petite voix au fond de ma tête s'est mise à dire *Que dis-tu de Draco Malfoy?* _Malfoy? _J'ai pensé. Bien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs années. _Je n'ai aucune idée où il est. _Alors, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas. Peut-être que c'est Harry!

"Ginny? Es-tu là?" 

_Ce n'est pas la voix d'Harry. C'est-_

Draco Malfoy marchait vers moi. 

"Draco, que fais-tu ici?" 

"Euh, je suis venu pour te donner mes félicitations pour tes fiançailles. Avec Harry. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pleures-tu?"

Les évènements m'ont encore une fois envahie. J'ai recommencé à pleurer. J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu à former mes mots clairement. « Il-il-e-est-pa-par-parti!! » 

J'ai vu le visage de Draco. Il semblait assomé. "Oh" fut tout ce qu'il dit. 

J'ai continué à pleurer, et je n'avais aucune intention d'arrêter. J'ai vu Draco s'asseoir à côté de moi. Et il m'a étreint. J'ai arrêté de pleurer. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Draco, cétait il y a trois ans. Avait-il changé du jeune homme sarcastique, pour devenir une bonne personne de la sorte? De la sorte, de la sorte comme Harry était. 

J'ai recommencé à pleurer. Et encore Draco m'a réconforté. Il m'a soudainement donné une secousse. Il m'a soulevé pour me mettre à sa hauteur et a dit, « Ferme tes yeux. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. » 

"Pourquoi?" ai-je demandé. 

"Fais-le. Je crois que tu vas aimer." 

J'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai attendu que quelque chose arrive. _Pourquoi ce bruit si familier? _J'ai soudainement réalisé. _Il va m'embrasser! _J'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il a commencé doucement, comme je l'avais fait, et alors j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou, comme j'avais fait avant, et il a fait courir ses mains dans mes cheveux. Il a interrompu le baiser et m'a souri. « Tu ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu pour faire ça." 

"Vraiment? Tu veux le faire encore?" 

"Ginny, tu vas finir par me tuer."

"Nous avons tous les deux eu notre part de surprise" ai-je dit doucereusement. 

Nous avons tous les deux souri. 

_Fin_

**Note de la traductrice : **Voilà c'est tout ^^! C'est tu pas mignon comme fin!! J'avoue que Harry est un beau connard dans cette histoire! C'est encore un _one-shot_ que j'ai décidé à traduire!  Si vous avez aimé, GÊNEZ-VOUS SURTOUT PAS POUR ME LE DIRE!!!!  Même si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites-moi le en spécifiant quoi au juste! 

Aussi, si ça vous tente, j'ai traduis un **autre _one-shot_**de la même auteur, soit _Miss Park Avenue_. Si ça vous intéresse, c'est **« My Fault »** et ça raconte la mort des Potter sous le point de vue à Sirius. Très joli je trouve, tout comme celle-ci! **SVP, Reviewez moi!** J'ai besoin de savoir si quelqu'un apprécie mes traductions! Je m'attendais à recevoir plus que une review pour cet fic... :S


End file.
